Christmas 25 Days
by Olivia19
Summary: A one-shot for 25 days featuring a Christmas theme each day! This is Jily fluff...
1. Day 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**A/N: So I have decided to a Christmas themed Jily story. Each day there will be a one-shot updated with a Christmas theme behind it. Each one-shot will be uploaded as a new chapter in this story. In total it will last for 25 days! **_

**Day one- Christmas Tree Decorating**

Laughs could be heard from a little cottage, in a little village named Godrics Hollow. The cottage in question had ivy growing up the pale stone walls, the straw on the roof could be seen and the smell of the burning coal could be smelt coming from the chimney.

Inside a young woman with bright red hair could be seen laughing at a man who had managed to wrap himself up in 500 fairy lights. You could say he lit up at the sound of the woman's laugh.

The man was tall, with hair as black as coal, but as messy as ruffled mop. The glasses he wore were down his nose so you got a good look in his hazel eyes, which sparkled without the fairy lights help. Black jeans suited him well as he paired them up with a white T-shirt with some sort of emblem on it.

As for the woman she was small, delicate and pretty. Eyes, that resembled bright green almonds sparkled like the mans. Red hair, had been pulled back into a high pony tail at the back of her head. Two rings were on her dainty hands. You could tell she was the apple of the mans eyes. The way her jeans hugged her figure beautifully. Socks, in which she was wearing, had gingerbread men on. Her laugh sounded like that you imagine on a fairy, that was until she snorted.

"Honestly" she managed to choke out between her laughs, "How did you get tangled in the fairy lights babe." Laughing took over her face once more.

"I don't even know" The man took one look at his wife before groaning furthermore beginning to moan out, "Lily, please help me. I'm not a Christmas tree, I do not need lights. I am lit up enough as it is" He raised his eyebrows seductively at the woman, before smirking.

"Potter, don't even start" She giggled at him struggling to get out of the lights. When the man heard her use the word Potter his eyes lit up. Potter happened to be the boy's surname. The woman moved towards the man still laughing; She began untangling the bright colors.

"Oh. Potter, start what?" 'Potter' smirked at the use of the word Potter, he used back to the woman. Of course, he knows he teasing her, he always is. As the woman worked at getting the lights off him, he starts to kiss her. In response she kisses him back passionately but underlined by love. He runs his hands through the woman's hair slowly as she pulls away.

"I love you" The woman replied. She loves it secretly when he calls her Potter, because she knows she belongs to him. To be honest he feels the same way. Her hands are warm as she strokes his cheek.

"I love you as well, Lils. Have since I was fifteen." Informing her, he has seen a pale pink blush forming on her cheek. It was then when he man realized he wasn't attacked by lights anymore. "Thanks sweetheart" kissing the blush away, he thanks her.

"No problem" She smiles at him before continuing "We better get decorating, Padfoot is coming tonight with Mar. You know how much Sirius loves the festive season" She grins as the boy rolls his eyes. James-The boy, makes a beeline for the light but only to be stopped in his path by a very teasing woman. "No James, I'll put the lights on the tree you get out the star please."

The young couple work hard that day making sure all the decorations are up for their best friends' arrival. During the time, they decorate they reflect on their life together as they are having their first Christmas as a married couple. The two of them against the world as the man says. Little did the man know that there wasn't just the two of them anymore, if you looked closely at the woman you would see a slight bump beginning to form on her stomach. However, later that evening, if everything turns out to plan, the man will be overjoyed with the fact there will be a mini-prongslet in about 8 months time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading day 1! If you have any ideas that I could use they would be highly appreciated just PM me. Thanks everyone once again… **

**Olivia **


	2. Day 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**A/N Hi, time for day two! Before I start I'll like to give a shout out to Aliono, dyrhoej and LuckyIrishMascot for either following or favouriting this story – It means a lot to me. **_

_**Day 2- Shopping at Christmas**_

"For Merlins sake, James. Hurry up!" A young woman could be heard getting impatient, as she slipped, skidded and slid in the snow of a busy Hogsmeade. Red hair was fanned out behind her as it blew in the fresh snow fall. Scraping his feet along, was a man who was hoping, that soon they would stop for a sneaky Butter Beer. So, he could have a catch up with his friends.

"I am hurrying up, Lils" He rolled his eyes at the irritation he detected in her voice, before he continued, "It's not my fault, you've had me up since ten o'clock, dragging me around this death hole!" Moaning he replied, motioning his arms around the busy main street, hitting a man in the process. Quickly, he apologized as the man who was now stumbling. Just as he did this, the most beautiful, priceless, exquisite present in the window of an old shop, at the heart of the village, caught his attention.

Many girls were huddled around the shop, hoping one day, they too would own a treasure from the charming, ilk, antiquated shop. Wittingly, James knew the girls would protect a gift from that very shop - Most people would if they were on the receiving end of a gem that graceful. The red haired woman glanced over to the shop and sighed in defeat. This didn't go unnoticed by the man, in fact he looked very closely at her face seeing the way her eyes lit up at the appearance of the vintage diamond rings.

Feeling the longing to hold the woman the man sped up furthermore he grabbed hold of her left hand as he softly kissed her cheek. In reaction a pale pink blush took over her delicate features enhancing the freckles that lay there. James was gratified by the outcome his kisses gave off. Of course, he loved it more when he could see the effect in her eyes; Eyes which were a beautiful green shade. At the contact, Lily bit her lip with a loving smile tugging at the corners. While giving a smile, she glanced at the man slowly and realised he was doing the same. In gratification she squeezed the mans hand, moreover she noticed the smirk that lined his face. Quickly without warning she went to kiss the handsome look away. Strange as it sounds, this was all a very new idea to the teenage couple as this was their first Christmas they had spent in each others company (if you don't count the years they spent at each others throats). However, they were both adamant it would be the first of many…

The man knew the action he was planning in his head, would confirm that theory as later that evening he planned to sneak out of their humble common room, return to the old shop and buy the most beautiful ring he could find for the redhead to wear upon her finger to prove to the world, they were in the world together. Yes, the boy was asking his muse to marry him.

_**A/N: That's it for day two people, hope you like it. It's not as long as yesterdays but I love this one because it feels very Christmasy for some reason. Please review so I can improve my writing because as the reader its important you get a say! Thanks again, to the people who followed and favourited you are the best!**_

_**Olivia**_


	3. Day 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**A/N: Hello, It's day three of December so that means time for an update! I hope you enjoyed yesterdays chapter about James coming to the conclusion he wanted to marry Lily. Don't you just love the idea of James buying a ring? Anyway enough of me droning on… On to day three! **_

**Day 3- Hogwarts for a Muggleborn **

Wow! This was the only way I could describe the vast space in front of me. I thought my mum and dad were brilliant at decorating however my home has nothing on this beauty in front of me.

Great Halls are always grand but this one seems to be the best I've seen in my short life. Christmas tree, (no conifer), in the center of the large hall completes the old room perfectly. Simmering away all hours of the day, do you think they use magic to keep it going? Lights twinkle like fairy dust constantly. Beautiful. Pretty. Sensational. Baubles make the already luminous tree shine even more. They reflect the light over me in the right amount. Stunning in every way possible the golds and red catch every ones eyes. Even the tinsle looks natural, like it's always been in this tree. On top sits a delicate ornamental star, it really is very stunning. Pine is very fragrant christmasie smell that somehow reminds me of a place I call home in the North of England; this room give off this smell. Maybe it's because my mother burns candles religiously. I don't know. All I need a bowl of mixed spice; this castle really will be home, minus the parent and sister, I miss cuddling by the fire.

As for the fireplace in this hall. There is a magnificent wreath above the crackling fire. Oranges, reds and yellows merge with the black of the coal as they dance restricted by the iron gates of a period feature fire ring. Relaxing, it is, watching the some how soothing dangerous flames. As for the wreath of evergreen looks as stately as the many trees that line the Great Hall in high numbers. Really, it makes me wonder how many trees there is on the grounds of this school.

Snow! Falling from the ceiling it completes the feel of the traditional, right out of a movie, Christmas scene. Throughout the day, the unique white snowflake fall as gracefully as a cat ready to pounce. A reminder of the beauty, laughter and cheer this season brings along. Never does the snow touch the ornate floor. Oh no, it simply melts away when it gets close to any physical object including myself. Making me want to run straight to my dorm each morning to get my black cloak so I can run into the grounds. Hopefully I will make a snow angel on Saturday.

Have you ever been stuffed? Yes. Well, you need to compare your meal to the amount of food prepared at Hogwarts as it lines the wooden table. Glazed turkey, so soft as you put it in your mouth, so juicy as you chew away moreover so mouth-watering just at the look of the delicious meat. Father would be jealous of me. As the boys pig away in a manner in which they forget their table manners. Us, girls slowly pile our plates with veg of bright colours making our plates look more like a rainbow than a meal. Jokes of a million are said. In contrast I still prefer my father's unfunny Christmas cracker jokes I listened to year after year. Dessert is served in plenty like we haven't had enough all ready, chocolate, cake, jelly, ice cream and whatever else you can think of, is visible on this table of treats. Mmm…. It tastes so good, how will I decide what to eat?

As for the outside of the castle thick blanket of fluff covers the building. I am unsure where the ground ends and the sky begins. I love the peacefulness of this school as I sit and read in the snow.

I wish every Christmas could be this magical… And it can be now I'm Lily Evans, a muggleborn witch.

_**A/N I loved writing this. I thought it was true to how Hogwarts looks at this time of year. Anyway tell me what you think. Also I would love to thank LuckyIrishMascot as she is helping me a lot by reviewing! **_

_**Olivia **_


	4. AN sorry!

_**A/N Hi Guys sorry I haven't updated today but I have literally not been able to I came in from school had a hospital appointment, had a volunteer thing and then I had to go to see my big sister. Please forgive me guys! I had decided that tomorrow you will get two extra good one-shots. I am so sorry but I thought you would prefer it be higher quality than rushed. **_

_**Olivia x**_


	5. Day 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**A/N: So day four is finally here! This is written by my very own best friend, Amy. I find she can get sadness across better than myself- I am more of a light hearted person. So I hope you enjoy it! **_

**Day four- The Lone Solider Part 1**

I looked around the poorly lit room to see my friends- staring at the food on their plates in despair. I caught a glimpse of James beside me; his eyes filled with sorrow. This was a dark day for the Order.

Not too long ago, the Prewett twins were murdered by six heartless death eaters.

The jokers those twins were, casually creasing our sides on a daily basis. Something we so desperately needed. The people who sat before me were not who they used to be. They all showed the same empty expression, and I couldn't help but assume that that same expression was perched upon my face.

Still glancing around the room I locked my eyes on the dull corpse of a Christmas tree stood in the corner like a lone soldier. It reminded me of what time of year it actually was. How could I forget? It was Christmas! Why else would I be sitting here with my troubled, tortured companions?

I felt a single tear roll down my face; although people had slowly started to eat each guilty bite they took, I still felt that they could hear the droplet collide with the table. Slight chatter had started to pick up when I noticed a look of concern on Sirius' face from across the table. He mouthed the words 'Are you okay?' I forced a nod. Sirius stood up sharply, "Lily, will you help me check the food in the kitchen?" I again gave a nod and rose from my squeaking wooden chair and headed for the kitchen, not even looking at James. I crept down the hall, Sirius following me, close enough to fall over my heels.

When we arrived in the kitchen Sirius leant against the lower cupboards confidently, folding his arms.

"Now", he started, "you tell me what's circulating your mind."

"Nothing new is on my mind"

"Your lips; tell me nothing is wrong, but your eyes, those irreplaceable eyes, tell me everything I wrong. So out with it"

I stood frozen for a few moments, searching for a way out of this situation. But I found nothing. Another single tear escaped down my face. Should I tell him? I mean, I haven't even told James…

Sirius shot me a demanding and impatient look; I could feel my face turn the colour of my hair. I need to tell him. I can't keep wasting time.

"Sirius, I-", I cut myself off. What was I doing? I need to tell James first!

"Sirius, I am pregnant." Noooo! What have I done?!

Sirius looked at me, in almost confusion. As if he couldn't understand why it was so poignant on my mind.

But at that moment, there was a hollow tap of someones shoes against the tiled floor, that echoed throughout my bones.

It was James…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed part one of The Lone Solider. I would like to give a shout out to ****Shofis Potter, live4dance, lilyguerin who have favorited or followed this story. Anyway, please drop a review! **

**Olivia **


	6. Day 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**A/N: Hi, So here is part two of The Lone Solider written by my best friend, Amy. It's a continuation of yesterday one-shot, where James walked in as Lily was telling Sirius she was pregnant. Today we have James reaction from his point of view. Enjoy.**_

**Day Five- The Lone Solider part two**

POV James

What did I just hear? I came in to get a drink; to find my wife and best friend in a situation that I can't wait to see them try and wiggle out of.

Lily was pregnant. Wow, this is interesting.

"James!" Lily exclaimed- her voice cracked.

"Yes, my dearest Lily." I said as I folded my arms.

By his time, Sirius had gone from his cool and confident stance to was reassembled a fumbling stance, almost like Wormtails.

"James, what did you hear? It's not what you think!" Lily blurted out, her face red and eyes watering.

"Oh, what do I think it is?", I said, raising an eyebrow. I turned to Sirius, "My dearest Sirius, What do you stand so meek? It's as if you're anxious about something."

"Drop the act James, you're not funny." Said Sirius, narrowing his eyes at me.

I laughed. Historically. Lily still stood like a shrivelled up spider. Defenseless.

"I may not be funny, but the look on your face when I walked in was hilarious!"

"James, enough." Sirius said, waving his hands around.

"Oh, calm down, what am I going to do? I can't bring you the same level of pain you brought me."

"James, I don't love Lily! She's your wife!"

"Well you must love getting busy with her!"

"Shut up James! You've got it all wrong!" Screamed Lily.

"Ha, No I have not, it's clear as day."

"No. It's not you want your little fantasy to be true. But it's not. Deep down you know what we are like, so you know we haven't done anything."

I was fuming. Why were they trying to cover this up? There is no point. They're about as mysterious as a bucket.

"Lily, stop grawping." Sirius insisted, "Tell him what needs to be said."

She turned to look me in the eye. Those beautiful eyes, which once told me so much, look so scared, restless. Innocent. She inhaled deeply, tucked her hair behind her ear, and said "I'm pregnant."

"I gathered,"

"And it's not Sirius," She explained, "It's yours, James."

I felt my face drain of all colour.

"I would of know, that it is yours, if you hadn't of acted like a prick."

She shoved past me and headed to the room in which we were staying. Some how I do not think I'll be staying with her tonight. Shit. What the hell have I done?

I slowly looked over to Sirius; Guilt smeared across my face.

"Well done, mate." He said patting my shoulder as he left me alone in the kitchen. Alone. With my guilt, regret and harm splattered against every wall.

_**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed part two of The Lone Solider. I would like to give a big thanks to Amy, who wrote this two-shot for me. Also I've had some people follow and favorite over the last 24 hours, so thanks to BlondeLunaa, MaryLeboneFirst and hpfan2013. Please drop a review whether you love or hate this collection of one or two shots. **_


End file.
